Plat251/Guide to Medicine
Health Every character starts with 100 Health Points(HP), but during the game different situations can decrease ammount of HP. If character's Health Points are equal to 0, he or she will fall into asphyxia, and their health status icon will change into red with blinking "Crit" word on it. If time passes and character wasn't treated, they will die. Death occurs at -100 HP. It's easy to heal a character with 0 to 100 health points, but it's quite harder to heal someone with less than 0 HP. In any way, it won't be hard to heal someone with more than 0 HP if you only began playing as a Medical Doctor. However, if you want to treat harder injuries, you'll have to spend some time practicing. Damage is shown in points, too. For example, if a character has 1 brute damage, they will have 99 HP. If they have 1 brute and 1 burn, they will have 98 HP and so on. There are four types of damage that can decrease ammount of someone's HP. They are: Brute Fists, bullets, air tanks, extigushers - they all deal brute damage, easiest to heal and most common. To cure, simply ask them where they are hit or use Health Analyzer, and apply a bruise pack to damaged zone. Burns Second type of damage is burns. They appear if a character was in fire, in extreme temperatures or in space without proper gear. If burns are strong and got patient into critical condition, give them a kelotane pill or carefully apply oinment to damaged zones. Toxic Poisoning Toxic poisoning is the third type of damage, least common and usually appears because of your traitorous coworkers. It's dangerous, as you can check this type of damage only using health analyzer. It's side effect of sleep toxin, radiation poisoning. Usually this damage can be healed simply by injecting patient with anti-toxin or by feeding him anti-toxin pill. Suffocation Last type of damage usually comes with critical condition and with other types of damage. It can be healed with Dexalin or Dexalin+, but simply putting patient into room filled with oxygen will heal them, unless they're in critical condition. If someone is dying, drag them to such room, inject inaprovaline (freezes damage from suffocation), and being giving them CPR. The more often you do it, the better. Medicine From the beginning Medicine which is avaible from the very start. *'Dexalin '- cures suffocation damage. *'Kelotane '- cures burns. *'Inaprovaline -' pauses asphyxia for a short time. *'Anti-toxin '- cures toxic poisoning. *'Toxin - '''poison. Can be injected, and you can lie about it being medicine. Don't use it unless you're working for Syndicate. *'Spaceacillin - cures some diseases such as Cold or Flu. Chemistry Medicine which can be made by Chemist. First Aid Kits Viruses and diseases Vaccines against viruses and diseases should be provided by Virologist. Medical Procedures This guide will help you become a good Medical Doctor. Beginning of round First, open your First Aid Kit, get a Health Analyzer from it and put it in your pocket. Next, take syringe with inaprovaline, set it to inject mode (click on it) and put it in your other pocket. From NanoMed, the vending machine, get inaprovaline bottle and put it into your First Aid Kit. From Toxin First Aid, grab one syringe with Anti-toxin and put it into your First Aid Kit. Put First Aid Kit in your backpack. What do to before the beginning of the end? You can simply wait in Medbay until someone comes by themselves or gets dragged in. Or you can act like ambulance and patrol the station while looking for injured. You'll be much more useful this way, but chance to get fire extigusher to head will increase. Found someone on floor, what to do? #Check if they're alive or in critical. #If they're in critical, you should inject them with inaprovaline. 5 units will be enough to extended their life by 15 more seconds so you can decide what to do. #After injecting, check them using Health Analyzer. #Determine how much damage they received. There are four possibilites: #*Dead, sum of damage is more than 200, your assistance is no longer needed there. #*Dying, sum of brute, burn and toxic (suffocation damage is ignored) is less than 100. Feed them Dexaline, begin doing CPR. #*Dying, sum of brute, burn and toxic damage is more than 100. Drag them to Cryogenics, try giving them some medicine while you're dragging them to there. #*Injured, sum of all damage (including suffocation) is less than 100. Just click on them with '''Help intent, it'll get them up. #According to damage, apply bruise packs, inject anti-toxin and so on. #Check with Health Analyzer again, to make sure they're healthy. #Refill medicine supply. When there are a lot of patients Below are some methods that will help you work better. Following these will leave only good impression. Grading of lesions Hybrid System With large ammount of patients begin by using grading of lesions. #Examine the room, examine people on floor. #Check everyone on floor using Health Analyzer, ignore dead. #If you find someone in critical condition, pull them to medbay. #After everyone on floor is fixed, heal the ones who are standing, according to grading of lesions. #Decide what to do with bodies, if they are present. Cryogenics Short instruction on how to use Cryogenics. Setting up #Using wrench, connect oxygen canisters to ports below them. #Turn on the freezer and put minimal temperature. #Load the Cryocells with Cryoxadone beakers. Usage #Click on patient with Grab intent. #Click on any of two Cryocells. #Turn the Cryocell on. #Wait until the patient is healthy. #Right-click the Cryocell and eject thepatient. #Click on patient with Help intent until they stand up. #Turn off the Cryocell. Proper Usage The above has described most of their set up but there is little more to cryo than tossing people in. I recommend an innaprovaline stimpack as soon as they come into medbay. it will give you time to figure out what's wrong. 1. If they are wearing an internal mask cryo will not help. It must be removed before they go into Cryo tubes. 2. if they have been damaged from the vacuum of space you should put them in an exam room with a space heater in it to warm them up. 3. certain diseases can be cured with cryo, namely cold and flu. It has worked once or twice for GBR but not sure exactly how. 4. ALSO BE WARNED, ASSISTANTS WILL SABOTAGE CRYO FOR THE LULZ He's dead, Jim! Short overview of places where you can put dead bodies to. #Geneticists can clone the dead people if brain is not dead. Most optimal choice. #Roboticists always needs bodies to make cyborgs. They will even beg you to give the body. Second choice after the geneticists. #You can drag body to Morgue. Roboticists check it, also Chaplain or Chef can grab the body too. #Chaplain is always bored. Give him the body, make poor man happy - he'll organise a funeral. #Chef can always make delicious burgers. Surgery Eye surgery Fixing blindness. #Put patient on operation table. #Put on them a breathing mask and tank with sleeping gas. (Optional) #Aim at their eyes. #Cut nerves with scalpel. #Raise their eyes with retractor. #Use hemostat to stop bleeding. #Use cautery to seal the wound. #Wake them up and congratulate with successful operation. Brain surgery Cutting out. #Put patient on operation table. #Put on them a breathing mask and tank with sleeping gas. (Optional) #Aim at their head. #Cut the skin with scalpel. #Saw the skull with saw. #Cut the tissue with scalpel. #Sever the connection to spine with saw. #Decide what to do with brain. #Deal with the body. Putting brain back in. #Put their body on operation table. #Aim for the head. #Put brain back in. #Drag the body to cloning. Tips #Bruise Packs and Oinment come in stacks of 5. Each use of these heals exactly 40 points of damage. #Do not inject inaprovaline unless person really needs it. It prevents suffocation damage during asphyxia, giving you more time to treat the patient, however it does nothing if character is not dying. #In Medbay there is a room with sleepers. These sleepers have infinite supply of different chemicals that treat different damage, such as Bicardizine, Kelotane, Anti-toxin and so on. #You can store more than one body on single Morgue Tray. #There is a useful item called Health HUD. It is found in surgery room, and allows you to see someone's overall health. #Medical Belts can hold syringers, pills and bottles with liquid. It allows you to react quicker. #Do not horde the different First Aid Kits in medical storage. Take only what you need. #Taking Circular Saw from surgery room and using it for self-defence is not a good idea. #When dragging someone to Medbay, watch out for wet floors or banana peels. Sometimes these cost a life. #Have fun. Category:Sandbox Category:Guides